Happy Birthday To Me
by piper winchester
Summary: Jared recebe uma visita inusitada em seu aniversário. Chris Pine x Jared Padalecki.


**Happy Birthday To Me**

**Ship: **Chris Pine/ Jared Padalecki

**Gender: **NC/17

**Warnings: **Contém sexo entre dois homens gostosos *¬*. Se não gosta, não leia. Presente pro Butcher *-*

**Sinopse: **Jared recebe uma visita inusitada em seu aniversário. PineLecki :D Top!Chris

Jay deixou sua cerveja de lado quando ouvira a campainha tocar. Eram dez e pouco da manhã e ele tinha acabado de acordar com a cabeça doendo pela noitada do dia anterior, uma daquelas festas non sense que a CW sempre tinha a mania de fazer quando dava na telha.

Seus cabelos castanhos estavam um caos no topo de sua cabeça, apontando para todas as direções possíveis. Seu rosto estava marcado por olheiras embaixo dos olhos e a garganta continha um gosto amargo de tequila com mais algumas coisas que ele não se lembrava de ter ingerido.

Perambulou descalço pelo apartamento, nem ao menos se importando em colocar alguma coisa por cima do corpo. A única peça de roupa presente era uma boxer preta.

Deu um longo bocejo, destrancando a porta.

- Ah, er, oi Jay. – Um ligeiramente corado Chris Pine sorriu.

Jared até teria abraçado o amigo, mas seu sono não deixara. Chris estava consideravelmente desarrumado numa calça de moletom cinza, um tênis de caminhada e uma regata branca que deixava seus músculos definidos e pálidos bem evidentes.

- Ei Pinewood. – Padalecki esboçou um sorriso. – Bom dia.

Chris tirou os óculos de lente escura que cobriam seus olhos azuis-bebê, sorrindo meio desconcertado para o colega.

- Parabéns, Jared.

Padalecki finalmente se tocara, abrindo um dos olhos numa daquelas caretas engraçadas que sempre fazia quando queria brincar.

- Porra, hoje é meu aniversário... – E rira sozinho, esfregando o rosto na palma da enorme mão direita. – Valeu, Pinewood.

Chris acabou cedendo, rindo junto com o outro ator.

- Então, eu não trouxe nenhum presente e – Jay ergueu a mão rapidamente.

- Você me lembrou que hoje é meu aniversário, Chris. E isso já é o suficiente. – Sorrira de forma boba, dando espaço para o outro ator entrar.

Pine entrara, desviando o olhar para a mobília da casa de Jared, só para não ter que olhar para aquele peitoral definido que era praticamente um crime contra a moral e os bons costumes.

- Na verdade – Jay olhou o amigo de cima à baixo – você trouxe um presente.

- Eu tro... – Pine perdera momentaneamente o raciocínio quando sentira as mãos de Padalecki em seu rosto e logo, sua boca fora tomada pelos lábios finos do texano.

Chris correspondera ao beijo da melhor forma possível, travando uma batalha com a língua aveludada e esguia do texano enquanto segurava-lhe os ombros.

Jared mordiscava o lábio inferior de Pine vez ou outra, sentindo o mais velho ofegar, esfregando o tórax contra o seu. Esperou que as duas mãos do ator estivessem ao redor de seu pescoço e o levantara pelas coxas firmes, passando-as ao redor de sua cintura.

Chris corou. Mas não de vergonha, não mais.

Aquilo era pura excitação.

Segurou-se como pode no texano, sentindo suas costas baterem contra a parede próxima, e as enormes mãos do outro ator ir diretamente para suas calças de moletom, abaixando-as com pressa até seus calcanhares. Pisou na parte de trás dos tênis, tirando-os.

Já podia sentir a ereção do californiano roçar pela sua, criando um leve atrito na região baixa. Jay sabia que poderia gozar ali mesmo, mas tinha que manter o controle, afinal de contas, queria deixar o outro ator "a ponto de bala".

Chris interrompera o beijo ardente só para tirar as meias e a regata branca, largando as duas peças sobre o moletom embolado no chão de mármore claro. Sentira o hálito quente de o outro ator bater em seu pescoço quando este partira para lamber a pele branca e nua dos ombros largos.

- Espera... – Pine ofegou, afastando o maior alguns centímetros. – É seu aniversário, certo? Por isso – Empurrou o texano até a cozinha arrumada, parando na frente da mesa em forma de círculo. Afastou alguns objetos e, sem demora, fizera o moreno deitar de bruços contra o móvel. – Esse é o seu presente. – sussurrou, lambendo a nuca de Padalecki.

Jared ficara momentaneamente em choque, pois ia ser fodido, literalmente, na mesa da cozinha por um cara muito bem dotado. Sentira as mãos lisas de Pine descerem sua boxer até os calcanhares, para logo depois ser invadido por dois dedos molhados que não tinham dó nem piedade.

O californiano sorrira, observando o corpo moreno de Padalecki se contorcer somente pelo contato de seus dois dedos abrindo espaço em sua fenda apertada. Assim que sentira que o texano estava "preparado" o suficiente, retirou seus dedos, trocando-os por seu membro.

O ator do Texas vira estrelas naquela hora, sentindo-se completamente "preenchido" por Chris, que começara a se mexer cuidadosamente dentro de si, como se tivesse receio de machucá-lo demais. E aquilo estava deixando Jared completamente sem paciência.

- Mais forte! – Gemera alto, socando a mesa de madeira com uma força desnecessária que fez o objeto sacudir.

Chris ergueu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, rolando os olhos azuis bebê. Decidira fazer exatamente o que Padalecki queria, aumentando subitamente a velocidade das estocadas até que o moreno começou a gritar seu nome.

- Chris! Porra! Ah! – Padalecki gritava alto o suficiente para os vizinhos escutarem. – AH!

Pinewood rira se não estivesse acompanhando os gemidos de Jared num volume mais baixo e controlado. Sabia muito bem aonde chegara e que logo, faria Padalecki chegar ao êxtase.

Jared não se agüentava mais, e acabou descendo a mão para seu membro, bombeando-o com pressa até sentir a mão completamente molhada.

Chris atingira o mesmo estado de Jared alguns segundos depois, observando seu líquido escorrer pelas pernas de um Padalecki completamente largado em cima da mesa de madeira com a mão espalmada.

- Feliz aniversário, Jay – Pine dissera, saindo de dentro do aniversariante. Olhou o corpo mole de Padalecki em cima da mesa e plantou um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Obrigado... Chris. – O moreno arfou, cansado. – E pode voltar mais tarde se quiser... Vou ganhar uma festinha do Misha, da Sera e do Jim.

- Oh, é claro. – Pine dissera da sala, vestindo sua calça de moletom rapidamente, partindo para calçar as meias e os sapatos. Colocara a camiseta regata por cima sem muita cerimônia, ajeitando-se. – Até mais tarde, Jay. – Deixara os óculos na gola da regata, saindo da casa de Padalecki do mesmo jeito que chegara.

Jay ficou deitado na mesa por alguns minutos, até o momento que decidira sair daquela posição constrangedora e ir até o banheiro do jeito que estava.

Entrou no banheiro claro, nem ao menos se olhando no espelho para ver seu estado, só entrando embaixo do chuveiro e girando o registro prateado com a mão meio mole. A água fria caíra sobre seus músculos, relaxando-o aos poucos.

Podia ficar o dia inteiro ali embaixo da água morna, mas seu telefone começou a tocar da sala, interrompendo sua "meditação".

Suspirou, fechando o registro, saindo do Box e enrolando uma toalha branca ao redor da cintura, perambulando pela casa até o telefone.

Tirou o aparelho da base, apertando o pequeno botão vermelho.

- Alô? – Resmungou.

- _Bom dia, flor do dia! Como está se sentindo um ano mais velho? –_ Somente Misha Collins era uma pessoa feliz de manhã.

_Com uma puta do no traseiro, e você? _Pensou em responder, mas se controlou. – Ah, bem eu acho.

- _Magnífico, Jarhead! Vamos de galera pra sua casa mais tarde, pode ser?_

- Claro. – Padalecki respondeu cansado.

- _Okay, okay. Até mais então_. – Alguma coisa dizia a Jared que Misha estava com um sorriso tão grande que seria capaz de alcançar as orelhas.

- Tchau, Misha. – Suspirou pesadamente, ouvindo o amigo de série desligar.

_Parabéns para mim, parabéns para mim..._

Cantou mentalmente, colocando o aparelho de volta na base.


End file.
